


A Rib of a Gift

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and silliness, M/M, No idea when this takes place, Softness, after 159 but at the institute?, at the safehouse?, its in his nature, jon gives as strange gifts as martin did to him, martin can't help but be a little sassy, might as well embrace it, this relationship really cant get any weirder, who knows i just wanted to write this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jon gives Martin a very personal gift.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 30
Kudos: 223





	A Rib of a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> Just a little thing I had to write thanks to a conversation with [Sam](https://idareu2bme.tumblr.com/) It begged to be written. Thanks to her for helping me figure it out <3

Martin was currently holding an object Jon had just handed him. It was offwhite, long, thin and curved with a bit of a hook at one end. 

“W-what is this, Jon?” Martin had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was, but he  _ really _ hoped it wasn’t. 

Jon looked a bit sheepish, which was rather adorable, but when  _ wasn’t _ he adorable? “It’s - ah - it’s my rib.”

A bone, exactly what he thought… wait,  _ what _ . “I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?  _ Your _ rib?”

“I - uhh - I - well... Jared Hopworth took it out for me?”

“Jared Hopworth. The Boneturner. Took out your rib.” Martin attempted to covertly check Jon’s middle, but it was difficult to check for missing ribs when Jon was wearing at least three layers.

“Ah, well. He - actually, took out… two.” Jon cringed, obviously realizing how bad that sounded.

Martin didn’t even dignify that with an answer, just continued to goggle at Jon. Which just seemed to unnerve him.

“Well - one was for me, a-and … one was, uhh... for him.”

Martin sighed. “Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. You let Jared Hopworth - the Flesh avatar - who has featured in…  _ numerous _ statements, and, oh, _ attacked the Institute while you were in coma _ , take not one, but  _ two _ of your ribs out, and then keep one for himself to do… whatever it is he does with them?”

Jon huffed a laugh, “Actually it was because of his attack that I was able to find him.” When Martin just slow blinked at him he continued a bit quicker, “Helen led me to him in her corridors, and in exchange for a statement, I … gave him a rib.” 

Martin closed his eyes for a moment before releasing a long breath out of his nose. “Ooo-kay. Okay. Fine. One more question. Why, exactly, are you giving your rib to  _ me _ ?” 

Jon took a deep breath, “Well… I-I had it taken out because I thought it would make a good anchor for when I went into the Buried. You know, being a part of me. B-but - It turned out I already had an anchor, so… so I thought that - m-maybe… that maybe you should have it.” Jon looked up through his lashes, like he was worried at what he would see. 

Martin’s expression softened. He remembered the feeling when he learned Jon had went into the coffin, and… well the compulsion, to be near it. It was like he could  _ feel _ Jon pulling at him. Trying to find a way back. Martin had initially spent… more time than he should have around the coffin, and Peter had not been pleased. Which was what lead him to find as many recorders as he could and play as many statements as he could find, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay. Martin had thought it was the recorders, but had only found out after Jon rescued him from the Lonely, that they had in fact, been each other’s anchor to humanity. 

Martin tightened his grip on the smooth bone in his hand, and was only vaguely concerned at how natural it felt to be there. This… honestly wasn’t the weirdest thing that’s happened in their relationship. Martin  _ had _ gifted Jon with the ashes of a dead worm queen, if only as an attempt to give him some closure. Besides, it seemed oddly poetic for Martin to be  _ literally _ holding a piece of Jon, to be able to keep him on his person at all times, if he so desired. 

“Thank you, Jon. It’s very… sweet of you.” Jon smiled up at Martin’s warm tone. “But,  _ please _ , no more spur of the moment bone removals?” 

Jon laughed softly, “No more spur of the moment bone removals. Promise.” 

Martin smiled back, who knew being gifted an actual bone from your boyfriend could be romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hello on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
